Epic
by WoodyThePony
Summary: 'My name is Merrytail. I am, was, a medicine cat for Fall Clan. Then it happened. This is my story'
1. Chapter 1

Fall Clan

Leader: Gratisstar – ginger she-cat with a white blaze down her face

Deputy: Juniperpelt: Dark brown tom

Medicine Cat: Yarrowleaf: Pale brown tom with streaks of pale ginger

Apprentice: Merrytail: white tom

Warriors:

Fallenfur: Grey tabby she-cat

Shivertail; Pale grey she-cat with black flecks

Apprentice: Flickerpaw

Glowstripe: Black tom with a bright ginger face

Whirlfur: Blueish skinny tom

Creekheart: Beautiful tortishell she-cat

Apprentice: Figurepaw

Mossheart: Black tom with a white belly, white paws and a white stripe down his face

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Ashrain; White tom with patches of grey

Apprentices:

Flickerpaw: White she-cat with bright blue eyes

Figurepaw: Pale grey she cat with stripes on her legs

Flamepaw: Pale ginger tom

Queens:

Littleoak: Dull brown she-cat, mother of Juniperpelt's kits: Hillkit (brown tom) and Sparkkit: Gingery brown tom

Tallclaw: Moody brindle she-cat, expecting Whirlfurs kits

Flashwave: Dark grey she-cat, mother of Glowstripes kits: Lightkit (Silver tabby she-kit), Lionkit (black tom), Mistkit (Grey tom) and Chasekit (black she-cat with a white tipped tail)

Elders:

Nightfur: black tom with one white foot

Zesttear: Grey tom with a ginger patch over one ear.


	2. The Start

Hello, my name is Merrytail. I am, or maybe I should say _was_ Fall Clan's Medicine Cat, the wise cat that knew everything. Or so I thought. You wonder what happened to me? What happened to my clan? Well then, listen carefully.

I will start back when I had first got my Medicine Cat name, Merrytail. After 15 moons of training under my mentor, Yarrowleaf I thought I knew everything there is to know about herbs. My sibling Ashrain had been a Warrior for a while. My story starts on the third day after my naming. I remember it so well. It was autumn then, the two other Clans in our forest, Birch Clan and Stone Clan were calm. Everyone in the clan was fine.

Gratisstar, our leader called a meeting in the late afternoon. I padded over to sit beside Yarrowleaf, whispering to him 'I wonder what's happening?' Yarrowleaf shrugged, so I focused my attention on Gratisstar.

'Yarrowleaf came to me this morning with a troubling message.'

I frowned at Yarrowleaf. Why hadn't he told me?

'A prophecy from Star Clan. I was going to keep it between us, but thought that everyone had a right to know. Yarrowleaf, please explain your dream.'

'I was standing at the base of a Birch tree. Its leaves were withering, slowly but surely. A white she-cat came from the topmost branches. I followed her as she wound her way through the forest, until we came to a clearing. A stone was crumbling, a falling tree being torn apart by a cloud of black. I didn't know what was happening. The white cat spoke. It was prophecy of some kind.

A king will arise from the shadowy depths Lead forth an army of deceit Crumble the Clans until they are no more

_He who remains faithful,_

_Will mark the beginning and the end of the clans_

_And unite the seven that are all.'_

I stared at Yarrowleaf in amazement and anger. Why hadn't he told me of this. I was his apprentice for Star Clans sake!'

'But who is 'He who remains faithful?' Ashrain called out.

'That's what I asked her next. She smiled and said, 'Keep merry…'

'And?' Creekheart asked.

'And then she disappeared and I woke up,' Yarrowleaf finished.

'And so, does can anyone enlighten me on what this means?' Gratisstar said.

'Well I think the birch tree, the falling tree and the crumbling stone must signify the clans,' Nightfur said.

'Your probably right,' Yarrowleaf sighed. 'But if the clans are going to be destroyed, then who are the seven that are all? Seven cats?'

'If anyone has any other thoughts on the prophecy please come to Yarrowleaf or me. For now, go back to your duties,' Gratisstar growled.

I trotted back to the Medicine Cat den, which was at the far end of the camp which was a clearing in the middle of pine trees. There were piles of wood at the back with a clear space in the middle of them. It was some sort of twoleg contraption, but it was useful as a den.

I entered the den and went into the herb store at the back; we were low n Marigold and coltsfoot. I would take an apprentice out herb searching soon.

'What did you think of the prophecy Merrytail? Yarrowleaf said, coming up behind me.

'I don't know,' I said carefully. 'But maybe its could be something to do with the Dark Forest, you know, where all the evil cats go…'

'You could be right,' Yarrowleaf muttered.

'Is it alright if I take an apprentice out herb searching?' I asked

'Yes, of course. But ask their mentor first.'

'I know, I know,' I purred. 'I'm not six moons old!'

I went over to where Shivertail was eating.

'Hey Shivertail, is it okay if I take Flickerpaw for some Medicine Cat duties?'

'I guess so. Don't be too long though.'

I scowled at her as I walked away. It wasn't as though I was disrupting Flickerpaw's training. It was good for a cat to know a few basic herbs.

As I walked over to apprentices den, I was bombarded with kits.

'Where you going? What are you doing?' Flashwave's kits said.

'Out to the forest to collect herbs,' I said.

'Can we come!'

'You know you can't come out until you are six moons old. The last time I checked you were only five!'

The four kits trailed me all the way to Flickerpaw, all the way to the entrance where they glared at me as we walked away.

'So what are we looking for again?' Flickerpaw asked as we plodded along.

'Well we need some more marigold and coltsfoot, but I might aswell get some cobwebs while we're out -,'

A long wail cut out my sentence.

'What was that?' Flickerpaw said, wide eyed.

I didn't bother to answer but plunged into the undergrowth, following the sound…

**I hope everyone liked this. I'll try to update soon, but only if you review! And if you want a character in the story in a different clan that will appear at a gathering then please feel welcome to send them in a review! **


End file.
